The Hardest Part
by QuietRebel
Summary: VioletKlaus fic...Life with Count Olaf is making the Baudelaires miserable, and driving them into each other's arms? Rated for safety. My first fic. Chapter 7 up.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic ever, so bare with me. This is and Violet/Klaus fic, so if you don't like, then don't read. I do not own anything to do with the asoue books or movies...etc.etc. Thanks for reading, I will try to update asap, please review, and enjoy!

Lia

**One**

She peered through the darkness and all she could see the glimmering moonlight that cast wistful beams upon a filthy desk and chest of drawers that were covered in dirty dishes and soiled garments.

A window was open a crack and it let in frigid night air, which caused her to shiver, so she rubbed her bare arms to keep warm. She wore only a thin cotton chemise, and was blanketed by a light bed sheet. She rolled from her side to her back, which was beginning to ache, because of the firm mattress; this movement caused a sudden stirring in the corner of the room. The sound was followed by louder footsteps that made the floorboards groan in protest, and finally the squeak as a figure plopped down on the bed.

She tried to move, to scream, but to no avail, she just lay there frozen. All of the figure she could make out was the shiny, shiny eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness.

Then, the situation that felt like it could not get any worse, did. As she lay there in total shock she felt clammy hand upon her leg. Slowly the figure traced the outside of her thigh, caressing her soft skin and ever-so slightly moving towards her inner thigh. As the hand drew closer and closer to her most private part, she tensed and went terribly cold. The figure's gentle fingers inched closer and closer and closer and closer, until…

Violet Baudelaire woke with a start, her heart pounding, her body shaking and her breath coming out in ragged gasps. It had only been a week and a half since she and her siblings had moved in with their new guardian, and already the nightmares were starting to wrack her dreams.

She felt a sudden urge to wake up her brother Klaus, but she decided against it because he was lying peacefully on the floor of the children's room. Violet glanced over to her infant sister Sunny, just to make sure she was all right, and she too was sleeping calmly like her brother. Since she did not wish to wake either sibling from their comforted dreams, Violet just turned over, facing the other direction and watched them sleep, breathing steadily, until she felt at ease again.

A small smile crept across her lips as she gazed upon her younger brother. She wished that they were younger, back when their parents were still alive; she used to get nightmares sometimes, and would instead of running to her parents for comfort Violet would ust creep into Klaus' room and climb into his bed, where he would often tell her stories or spoke calming words until she fell asleep.

Oh, how she longed to go over to him now and have him hold her and rock her gently, whispering happy thoughts and memories about their past. But lately their usually close relationship hadbeen strained, and, for lack of a better word...weird. Though neither of them knew what was causing this to happen. She sighed and looked back at Klaus, who had turned to face the opposite direction, so Violet followed suit, turning to her other side and tried to fall asleep.

What she didn't know was that Klaus, who had appeared to be sleeping when she looked at him, was actually pretending to be asleep so his older sister would not know that he had been watching her for most the night. Watching her small figure as it tossed and turned in a fitful sleep. And as her soft features contorted in a nightmare-filled slumber.

What Violet also was unaware of was the fact that Klaus had wished as well, that he could go over to her and hold her on the disgusting mattress that she called her bed, and protect her from whatever evils that had haunted her nightmare. But he was sure she would take the gesture of kindness the wrong way and think that he was a creep. So he shook off the thought, and turned to his other side. But even then, thoughts of their strained relationship made his head spin, and he got an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. These frustrations soon tired him out and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning Violet awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She scanned the room, and was surprised to see her siblings missing. So she wearily climbed down from her bed, stiffly dressed, and made her way downstairs.

As she descended the stairs Violet began to smile, seeing her brother at the kitchen sink, but when she set foot on the hardwood floor, her smile vanished. There she saw her guardian sitting at the kitchen table, his feet propped up on it rudely and worst of all, he was smiling an evil smile that made Violet's stomach turn.

'Count Olaf' she thought angrily as she stepped quickly over to where her brother was standing, hoping that the Count would not notice her entering the room. To her dismay he most certainly did.

"Orphan, where's my fo- Oh! Violet, what a pleasant surprise, come you're just in time to join me for breakfast." Both Klaus and Violet were shocked by Count Olaf's sudden generosity. They stood there mouths open, eyes widened, until Olaf clapped his hands loudly.

"Come on now, we haven't gotten all day!" he stood up and pushed the eldest Baudelaire towards the nearest kitchen chair. Klaus rushed over to the stove and then he returned to see his sister sitting bolt upright, and their guardian his hand on hers to calm her down (not that it would help.)

Klaus' eyes narrowed, and he became suddenly a lot more protective of his sister. He plopped the plates on the table, and stood there, watching over the two, hardly blinking. Count Olaf shifted his gaze towards the middle Baudelaire,

"You can go clean-up the living room, it is filthy from last weeks party."

Klaus slowly turned and began to walk towards the kitchen door when Olaf called after him "I want that room spotless, because my troupe is coming over for a rehearsal tonight!"

He then turned his attention to Violet who had gone pale and was slightly shaking. He flashed that grin and dug into his breakfast, though his eyes never left Violet.

As Klaus stuffed beer and wine bottles into a large bag, he tried to listen to the conversation taking place in the kitchen. After all the garbage was picked up and the furniture was dusted, Klaus crept over to the wall that connected the living room and the kitchen. He pressed his ear against it, straining to pick up any of what Count Olaf and VIolet were saying. But all he could make out was indistinct mumbles.

So determined to find out what was going on in the next room, Klaus slipped out the window, and scurried, as quiety as possible, to the next window on the house's exterior.

As the middle Baudelaire peered through the window he was shocked out of his mind. Kluas Saw Count Olaf get up from his chair and move into the vacant one next to Violet, then he placed a hand on he thigh, and grasped her hand with the other.

Even from outside the window, Klaus could see the shiny, shiny eyes that haunted his dreams. He looked away, unable to watch his sister's pain, but no! He had to look. He had to watch her; protect her; hold her close...

When he gazed back through the dirty glass he saw Violet run out of the kitchen crying, while Count Olaf had the evilest, most unnerving, stomach-turning grin upon his lips

"Vi?" Klaus knocked on their bedroom door softly, as if it were not a door, but a living creature. There was no answer, just some mildly loud sniffs. Klaus slowly turned the knob and opened the door to reveal his older sister sitting in the corner, holding her knees. He was crushed with sorrow for Violet, so he walked over and sat down beside her, draping an arm over her shoulders. She turned her face up to his, and smiled, though tears still ran freely over her blushed cheeks.Klaus wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. Violet sniffed then spoke up,

"Where is Sunny?" Klaus smiled; he loved that about her, the way she looked out for her siblings, even when her problems were far worse.

"Don't worry about sunny, I took her to Justice Straus' this morning before you woke up." He stopped momentarily, taking in a deep breath. "...Vi...are you okay?" Violet nodded in response, then gently wrapped an arm around her brother, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

The two sat there in comfortable silence for awhile until Violet noticed Klaus beginning to tense up, and the silence became a little more awkward. Finally he said, "Violet?"

"Yes, Klaus."

"Please tell me what happened this morning in the kitchen." His words were quiet, but demanding. She stared at him in shock and horror, and before Klaus could take back what he had said she began to sob. Soft and gentle at first, then they began to wrack her whole body with tremors of pure emotion.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" He tried desperately to calm her down. "Take it easy Vi, everything is going to be okay!" Violet did stop crying, but it was not her brother's consoling that silencedher, it was something else; someone else to be exact.

Count Olaf was coming up the stairs that lead to where the two eldest Buadelaires now sat, huddled together on the dust-covered floor. Violet buried her face into his chest, and Klaus tightened his grip on his sister. Thump,Thump,Thump, THUMP...silence...Creak. The door swung open, and there stood the tall, gangly figure of the dreaded Count Olaf.

"What's going on up here orphan?" His words were sharp, and stung like a slap.

"Nothing..." Violet replied in a small voice, trying hard not to begin crying again.

"Well then, if nothing is 'going on', then it's time to get back to work...both of you" he snarled. Klaus' eyes narrowed angrily as he clutched his sister. Olaf sighed theatrically and answered,

"Fine...you can...uh...you can _both _work _together_, but you have to work out in the backyard...and...yes, i think that every sunny day you can work out there in the 'Forest' as I like to call it, while my troupe and I practise...yes, practise, that's it." Brother and sister exchanged a look of alarm but kept listening. "Weeding, planting, watering for a few hours...and afterwards you can each do an individual job for me."

Klaus could see Count Olaf eye Violet, and he could feel her trembling wildly in his arms. "Do we have a deal?" he added sticking out his hand. The middle Baudelaire looked questioningly at his sister who gave him a fearful smile, and turned to Olaf, reluctantly shaking his clammy palm.

"Good," he grinned, heading for the door. "Oh, and don't worry about your darling sister, I've arranged a "daycare" for her. So she will be home at around ten or eleven tonight. Ta ta!" The door swung shut and the awfully awkward, and unhappy silence once again filled the room.

Violet spoke first.

"Where is he sending Sunny?" Her voice sounded anxious and scared.

"I'm not sure." Klaus replied truthfully, though he wished he did know. "Well at least we have eachother, and we get to work together in the garden away from Olaf." As hesaid this, his stomach began to throb, that same feeling he had had the previous night. Violet smiled but she kept her gaze fixed on her hands. It looked like she was studying them intently. Klaus too looked away and did something he rarely did, he blushed. 'Why?' he thought.

He was beginning to feel a little weird about sitting so close to her, but before he could move away, Violet reached up and gently placed a kiss on his cheek, letting it linger a few moments too long. Klaus felt as if a fire was burning through his body, and he turned to look at his sister, whom he thought would be shyly lookingin another direction, but to his shock and utter disbelief she was staring right at him, her eyes sparkling, and her face less than a foot from his. He couldn't believe it! The moment over took him, so he lead his head towards hers, inching his lips towards those he most wished and dreaded to kiss.

He leaned closer, and closer, until their noses were almost touching, and their lips aboout to meet when...

"ORPHANS GET DOWN HERE I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!" The shouts of Count Olaf made them jump back and scramble away from eachother. They both had beet-red faces and their hearts were racing. Small shy smiles were upon their lips as they cast uneasy glances at one another.

"I guess we should head downstairs." Klaus finally blurted out. Violet didn't speak, she just nodded in agreement and they both left the room where something so wrong, yet at the moment felt so right _just about_ happened.

A/N - _Thanks for reading...wow that took awhile to type out! haha, anyway please R&R and I will have the next chapter post soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I own nothing...**lol

ok, so here is my new chapter...I know it's been a while since my last post, but I've been on vacation in Canada, at my cousins...so I was not really ready to sit down at the computer and type out this really long post...lol well hope you enjoy, and I'll try to get my next chappy up sooner.

_Thanks to all my reviewers out there, I really appreciate your thoughts and I would just like to say thanks...and this chappy is dedicated to you lot! lol ty again:)_

_-Lia_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The Baudelaires stepped out into the warm sunshine that seemed so cheerful, and bright.

"Here take these," Olaf said as he tossed Klaus a set of keys, "The big one is for that shed, where you can find all your tools." And with that he was gone.

Klaus shot a curious glance at his sister, who caught his stare and looked away blushing.

"Violet…uh, I'm sorry…a-about…you know, well umm…I-"

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!"

Klaus' eyes grew wide from shock,

"What?" he managed to say as he stepped closer to Violet and looked at her in the eyes. She dropped his penetrating gaze and replied,

"We were stupid, scared, just drop it, okay?"

"Just drop it?" Klaus was beginning to get angry. "_You_ came on to me! I was just following _your _lead!" Violet didn't answer, she just turned on her heel and headed into the thick bushes and trees that Count Olaf so aptly called 'The forest,' while her brother followed in hot pursuit.

He searched for a while and when Klaus finally found his sister, she was standing with her back facing him.

"If you don't like me then why did you try to kiss me!" he spoke, his voice slightly raised.

No answer.

"Tell me why!"

Still no answer.

"Well…do you like me or NOT!" At these words Violet turned, grabbed Klaus by the arms and slammed him up against a tree.

"I CAN'T LIKE YOU! OKAY? You're my brother, you're, you're…" but before she could finish telling Klaus the reason why she couldn't like him, he had already captured her lips in a powerful, heated kiss. He encircled her waist with his arms and pulled her towards him, deepening the kiss, but Violet stopped and struggled, pushing him away and ran off towards the house crying. Her brother, on the other hand stood frozen to his spot; confused, alone, and aching for more.

* * *

After what seemed like and eternity of backbreaking, not to mention lonely, work, Klaus stocked tiredly through the back door. He used his last ounce of energy to grab a glass of water and slump against the counter. Right when Klaus lowered the glass from his lips, Violet turned the corner, and stood, like a deer caught in headlight, in the kitchen doorway. 

Klaus coughed and turned to the sink, closing his eyes to get control of his wild and confusing feelings. He took a deep breath, tried to relax, and prepared to face his sister,

"Oh." A gasp escaped his lips as he turned, only to be a few inches from Violet, starring into her beautiful orbs, which were even wider than before.

Klaus reached a shaky hand over to her arm, and he heard her breath catch in her throat. Violet placed her free hand on his 'more adventurous' one. She squeezed it gently, making a triumphant smile appear on Klaus' lips, but, when he tried once again to place a kiss upon his sister's, she did something that admonished all of his hopes.

Violet wrenched his grip free of her arm, and she slapped her brother across the face, not hard enough to cause an excessive amount of pain, but enough to leave a red irritation. Klaus gaped at her, his eyes searching hers for some sort of explanation, but all he saw was a harsh glare that pierced his heart deeply.

Seeing her brother's sudden change in demeanor, Violet's eyes started to brim with tears, she spoke with a soft tearful word.

"Stop." And, once more, she was gone, fleeing through the doorway. Klaus was again left standing, dumbfounded, holding his stinging cheek. He slumped slowly to the floor, where he sat, tears cascading quietly over his reddened cheeks.

All he could think about was her. How could he stop? Stop what? He refused to listen to her, she was obviously pset over nothing, yes, nothing. Nothing happened; it was all just a big misunderstnading. Even while these thoughts bombarded his brain, the two words that stayed on his lips were simple.

"I'm sorry." But for what?

* * *

As Klaus sat defeated in the kitchen, Violet fled up the stairs, she threw open their bedroom door, and flung herself on the bed, slamming the door violently behind her. 

This could not be happening to her, she was one of the world's finest 14-year-old inventores, her life held promise...well at least it **_had _**held promise. She hadn't even come up with and new inventions since coming to live with the monster, Count Olaf, not to mention Klaus. How could she hurt him, when she loved him so much more then she could express.

Violet buried her head deeper into the pillow. In her emotional state she did not hear the door creak open, hinges squeaking, and the latch catching as the door shut. And unfortunatly she didn't hear the quick steps towards her, before it was too late. She pusehed and struggled against her attacker, trying to force a scream, but her voice seemed to be lost, just like in her nightmare.

Raspy hands pulled at her dress, managing only to reveal Violet's fair shoulders, but that was enough to warrant a sudden barrage of dry, scratchy kisses against her soft skin. Finally Violet's voice returned and she screeched as loud as she possibly could. Fear swirled in the depths of her attacker's eyes, and he bolted out of the room.

* * *

Klaus heard a terrible high-pitched scream from his room, and he totally forgot his tearful woes and clambered up the stairs and burst through the bedroom door, only to find his sister sitting with her knees pressed against her chest, rocking slightly, on the floor. Klaus rushed to her side, though mentally he slapped himself for, **_again_**, not being there to protect his sibling. 

"Violet...oh, Vi!" he saw her desperate state of undress. Being the loving brother he had always loved to be, Klaus picked up his sister carrying her over to the bed and laying her gently on top of the blanket where she could rest from her horrific day. He was just about to leave the room when Violet's shaky voice rang out quietly.

"Klaus, wait" He paced back towards her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes Violet."He replied kindly.

"Don't leave me here alone." She pled softly.

"Don't worry I'll be right outside the door, besides you need your rest, now get some sleep." With that Klaus placed a slow, sweet kiss upon his sister's forehead, and again got up to leave, but this time Violet caught his arm and turned him to face her. Klaus was astonished at her eyes. It was as if he had never seen them before. They were the most beautiful pair of golden-hazel eyes he had ever looked upon, it didn't matter how puffy or red they were from crying, that just made them more intense.

"Klaus..." her voice was low and rough.

"Y-y-yes..." he croaked in reply.

"...Will you...sleep with me tonight?"

Klaus was **_so_** surprised by her question, he just stood gaping and quickly a heavy blush darkened his cheeks. His sister smiled wildly.

"Well?" she proded jokingly.

"...Sure." he squeeked, his voice craking. Klaus climbed shyly into the bed beside his sibling, keeping an awkward distance from her. Violet had to laugh at this, his shyness amused her; she snaked a hand over to his back and when she made contact she could feel her brother shudder slightly. Her smile shown brightly, easing Klaus' nerves, so he slowly scooched closer to his older sister, who gratefully wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly, until klaus started to struggle for air.

He was relieved when Violet released him, but he also wanted her to told him, or even better, Klaus wished he could work up enough courage to hold her. Violet watched intently as those thoughts flitted through her brother's mind, loving him more and more for his lovable traits and quirks.

She looked into his deep brown orbs, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on in his head. Klaus finally noticed her staring eyes and he dropped her gaze immediatley, only to look up moments later to see her smile, and eyes, had changed to that of a sly grin and bright, twinkling, mysterious iris'.

At that moment Klaus realized how utterly, and impossibly gorgeous she was, and even more astonishingly, that he** loved **her even more than life itself. He watched as her lovely features changed to a confused and slightly alarmed frown. Violet had no way of knowing the reason why Klaus' eyes were wide in shock and his body heat suddenly raised, so she was rightly concerned.

"What's wrong Klaus?" she questioned forcefully. Klaus just grinned happily and cupped hissister's cheeks in his hands and continued to gaze into her eyes. "Are you all right?" she asked again, wondering why her brother was acting so strangely,

"You're burning u-." But before she could finish her sentence Violet felt Klaus' warm, soft lips against her cheek, and that action literally took her breath away. Both their hearts began to race, thumping wildly against their chests, but they still lay an arms length away from eachother.

Violet took control of the situtation quickly, closing the gap and pressing her lips strongly to Klaus'. It was apparent she was the agressive one, when she pulled her brother to her and rolled on top of him. This caught Klaus' full attention, and he tried, but failed to hold back his excitment. To his surprise Violet didn't seem to be disgusted, on the contrary, she started grinding her hips into his, generating a deep groan to emit from the back of his throat. Violet, in turn, gasped her pleasure.

Klaus felt the sudden urge to be on top, so he rolled over, a little too far, causing both him and his sister to go crashing onto the floor. This did not seem to break their connection because a few seconds later Violet was lying on the floor with Klaus stradling her, and they were continuing to kiss passionately when the door swung open and in the doorway stood Count Olaf.

"What is going on in here orphans?" he yelled angrily. Luckily Klaus was a quick thinker, and he panted,

"You see, Violet was dozing on the bed, and I was reading by the window when she fell off the bed and hit her head, falling unconscious, I rushed to her and was merely trying to resusitate her when you walked in." when he was finished his explaination he glanced down at his sister whose eyes were wide and flickered with fear and other raw emotions.

The Baudelaires waited with baited breath for some sort of a response by their guardian and soon he replied,

"I guess that explains your behaviour," the siblings sighed in relief, "but if I **ever** catch you two... there will be consequences, do you understand me?"

"Yes." Violet and Klaus whispered monotonously. Olaf gave a dramatic turn, and flounced out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

"What do you think he means by consequences, Vi?" Klaus looked down towards Violet, who wasstaring blankly at the spot where Count Olaf had just been. "Vi?" Klaus reached out a hand to touch her. 

"Don't touch me!" her voice rang with anger.

"Violet?" Klaus was filled with fear that the events were just repeating themselves from earlier.

"I said don't touch me! And get off me!" Violet snarled, though when Klaus' pleading eyes searched hers he did not find the same cold stare, but a deep fearful look.

"Are you frightened by me?" his words were sincere, and Violet could tell that he was trying to break down the wall she placed between them. Lovingly he stroked her hair, looking for a glimmer of something kind in her eyes. _**Can't he see it need to have this barrier**._ The silence grew sufficating, but Klaus continued to run his fingers through his sister's hair. The Violet hit her breaking point.

"I SAID GET YOU DAMN HANDS OFF ME!" with that she pushed Klaus off her and walked over to the other side of the room. _**Why is she doing this**. _Thought the younger Baudelaire,though he was too scared to ask.

But he had to say something, anything to change her mind, so he got to his feet and padded lightly over to Violet, standing right behind her. She could sense him there and could feel his eyes boreing into her back, so she turned to look at him. When she did, Klaus felt the odd pang in his stomach, and a lump develop in his throat, for Violet was crying, her cheeks stained with warm, salty tears. She reminded Klaus of a butterfly with water-soaked wings; so fragile and helpless, yet still so beautiful.

Violet went back on her words and wrapped her arms around Klaus, face pressed against his shoulder, her tears soaking into his shirt.

"It's going to be all right Vi," Klaus whispered soothingly into her ear. "We can wait 'till you turn eighteen, then we can leave this place and take Sunny with us and we'll live happily ever -." but he was interrupted by a finger laid across his lips. Violet's eyes were burning with fear and unknowning but her words were sharp.

"Don't even try." Klaus stared, again stunned by her sudden change in mood.

"Don't try what?" he asked earnestly.

"I know what you're doing, don't try to fool me!" this time her words held an angry, condoning tone.

"What?" Klaus was totally confused.

"Don't you see? Everytime you come to comfort me, and be my 'knight in shinning armour', you just end uptaking advantage of my emotional state_."**Shut up, you're lying**_

"I don't want you to touch me, or come near me, ever!" _**No! You liar!** _

"We're not going to live 'happily ever after," _**Yes! Yes! We will!**_

**"I hate you!" **_**"I LOVE YOU! I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!** _Violet's mind was scrambled, her vision began to spin, and she collapsed in a heap on the floor, Klaus rushing to her side.

"Violet! VIOLET!" As he yelled her named Violet's unconscious mind thought about what she had been thinking,

_**I love him.**_

* * *

_A/N- so there's the newest installment, my next should be up soon enough, that is if I get some more review ;) so please, be kind and R&R!_

_- Lia_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone, sorry for the super long delay getting this story updated, but i was again away on vacation for about a month and I have also been suffering from a major case of writer's block! So hopefully all you who wrote me those lovely reviews will be content with this explaination for my careless disregard for your most likely diminished patience with me, and i again thank you for taking the time to review me, because that's what kept me going even when I had the most annoyingly bout of writer's block._

_so here is the new chapter, i hope you enjoy, please r&r and i would like to again dedicate this chappy to you!_

_with love,_

_>Lia_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Her eyes fluttered open.

Where was she? She couldn't remember…but where was Sunny?

"Sunny?" Violet called out in a hoarse whisper. The room was dark and cold from the air that seeped through the rafters.

_Where is Sunny! _Her mind hurt from thinking too much, but she was forgetting something…no someone. A few small tears escaped her greenish-hazel eyes.

_What had she done?_ Violet's thin body slid quietly off the bed, and she quickly dressed and flung herself through the door, running down the stairs towards the main floor, where she could confront her fears, and set the record straight. To set him straight.

"Klaus?" Violet turned the corner to find the kitchen empty, save for a note on the breakfast table, she rushed over to it and skimmed the lines of almost indistinguishable handwriting.

_**Dear Orphans,**_

**_My troupe and I are taking a well earn vacation from the backbreaking work that have been doing over the past week; not to mention the added stress of have you children to rear. (_**Violet had to laugh at that because she knew full well that Count Olaf and his troupe had done absolutely **Nothing **over the past week.**_) We have also taken the liberty of finding a kind of permanent daycare for your sister. She may return upon our own…return, but it is highly unlikely. Please continue your work in the garden, and behave yourselves… you know what I mean._**

_**With love, yours sincerely,**_

_**Count Olaf and troupe**_

_**p.s. don't even think about escaping, the house is being watched. **_

Violet shivered, not from the cold, but from the large, frightening eye that was drawn on the bottom of the note. It looked very similar to the one on Olaf's ankle. After a few minutes of taking in what the note had said, Violet began looking for her brother again.

"Klaus?" She called, but no answer came, except the eerie echoes coming from every direction. First she searched the rooms calling his name every so often. With no hint of him anywhere, she decided that the most logical place he could have gone would be the garden.

She stood in the open doorway leading to the garden, looking sadly out at the rain that was pounding heavily upon the ground. _He loves the rain._ Violet's skin felt a wave of warmth at the thought, and she proceeded through the doorway, out into the rain in only her normal, definately not rain repellentclothes.

Klaus walked cautiously towards the foggy window pane, eager to see where his sister was going to go looking for him. As he looked through the glass he witnessed a heartbreaking scene. Violet had slipped and fell into a puddle of mud, and was kneeling on the ground with her face in her hands.

Out of all the bad situations they had been in, at this moment she looked the most unfortunate and disturbingly upset that it pained Klaus to even watch. But he was her brother, and he should go help her out of common couresty, but he didn't. This was his time to hurt _her_ for a change, he was going to play this game with her even if it ended up hurting him more (though he pushed that thought to the back of his mind).

So instead of running to her aid, Klaus merely turned and walked in the opposite direction, muttering words of heartbreak and sorrow.

* * *

When she returned inside, Violet looked truly miserable for the reason most would believe was because she had just spent the most part of an hour in the pouring rain, only to return to the little warmth of the house, empty-handed. But in truth, she was horribly miserable because she felt utterly hopeless, and wished that she could just sit in her brother's warm embrace, next to a crackiling fire, and be happy again. But Klaus was no where to be found, and there was not a fire in sight. Instead she grabbed a crusty blanket from the linen closet and wrapped it about herself, while she sat tiredly in a hard wooden chair. Soon she had fallen fast asleep, snoring softly because of a plugged nose. 

Klaus had watched her enter the living room, grab the blanket and fall asleep, from his perch at the top of the stairs. _How dare she fall asleep when she should be looking for me! _His mind was full of angry thoughts of betrayal and heartbreak. He should go wake her up and yell at her. That would teach her a lesson..._but no, _he thought, _then we would have to face each other right now, no I will hide from her, then she'll be sorry she..._ but he could not finish the thought, it was still too painful to even try to explain.

Slowly he crept down the stairs, as to not wake Violet in the process, and when he reached the last step he rushed off through the doorway, leaving her to serach for her brother later. As he run through the hallway, the image of her seated in the chair, her eyes closed peacefully flogged his brain, but he continued to look for a hiding place, where he silently wished his sister would come a find him.

* * *

_"1...2...3...4..." _

_"Violet, you're peeking!" an 8-year-old Klaus yelled lovingly at his older sister. The 10-year-old Violet giggled quietly then placed her small hands over her eyes, and continued counting._

_"5...6...7..." Klaus laughed and ran out of the living room, and into the library, his favourite place to hide while playing hide and seek. His eyes scanned the room and found the perfect hiding place...the closet!_

_"Ready or not here I come!" Violet's cheerful voice rang loudly throughout the house, so he hurried into the library's closet, and shut the door as quietly as possible.Klaus positined himself behind some dusty boxes. From where he was, he had a small veiw of the room through a crack in the door. **Come and find me**, he thought, as he waited for his sister to come looking._

* * *

Klaus swiped at a single tear that escaped his eye, as he entered Olaf's living room closet reminiscing about his past. Those fond memories seemed the only happy thing left in his life, which made him even more depressed. He sighed sadly and shut the door without thinking about it...**BANG. **The sound of the door shutting reverberated loudly throughout the house. _Oh no, _Klaus thought as he cowered in the back of the closet. 

Violet woke to a loud banging noise coming from the living room, and the first thought that came to mind was: _Klaus! _She leaped out of the chair and ran in the direction of the sound...but where was he? When she entered the room he was no where to be found.

"Klaus?" _Where has he gone?_ "Klaus!" Violet's eyes began to brim with tears. "Klaus, please..." She was dieing inside...everytime she called his name and he didn't answer she would feel like she had been given a hard kick in the stomach. "Please..." Violet gasped as shesank slowly to the floor, clutching her stomach, and sobbing, but no sound left her lips...she couldn't breath.

Klaus watched this scene unfold and was horrifyed...his sister looked as though she was suffocating to death, and it was because of him...she just sat there crying...

* * *

_"Klaus, where have you gone?" They had been playing for quite a long time and Violet still hadn't been able to find her little brother, and she was starting to get a bitworried that she had lost him forever. "Klaus if you can you hear me, please come out, i'm scared."_

_Klaus giggled furiously, but luckily he stiffled them with his hand or he would have surely been found out._

_"Klaus, please!" Violet gasped as she broke down in tears. This shocked Klaus because he had only ever known his older sister to cry when she was very, **very** upset. He watched as she slid to the floor, her back up against the arm of their father's reading chair, and place her face in her hands, and start sobbingso much that her body began to heave. "Klaus..." she finally whispered._

* * *

_VIOLET! _Klaus' heart was screaming for him to go to her, talk to her at least...even if she had broken his heart...no! he couldn't go and save her again, and have her toy with him again! But he still loved her, with all his heart, even if she couldn't love him, she was still his sister...But she said she HATED him...that was a little harsh, but he still loved her...her piercing eyes, sweet smile, her soft, soft lips...what was he thinking, she hated him! 

As Klaus stayed hidden in the closet, his sister sat on the floor sobbing, and gasping, and crying her heart out, unable to control herself any longer. He stopped muttering to himself and listened to her as she cried out his name softly...

"Klaus"

* * *

_"Vi, Violet!" The young Klaus flung himself over to where his sister was seated on the floor, her face in her hands. "Vi, what's the matter; did I do something wrong?" His face was screwed up in confusion, and puzzlement at his sister's state. Slowly Violet stopped crying,though still she kept her face hidden to her younger sibling, not wanting to show him her weakened self. But Klaus would have none of it. He lifted his small hands to her own, and gently pulled them away from her, revealing puffy eyes and rosy, tear-stained cheeks. _

_Neither said a thing, but silent smiles spoke volumes. Violet looked into her brothers eyes and saw that tears had begun to fall smootly over his round cheeks, this made her heart swell, and she pulled him into a giant bear hug, which lasted quite a while. Soon they were just sitting on the floor in each other's arms, quietly sharing the peaceeful moment, until Klaus finally broke the embrace and looked deep into his sister's eyes, and he did something Violet did not expect, he place a gently, loving kiss upon her lips. _

_It lasted for no more than a few seconds, and afterward Klaus ran into the kitchen to help their father with dinner, leaving Violet sitting on the floor, her face screwed up in confusion and puzzlement._

* * *

Violet's breathing slowly from ragged gasps to long, heavy sighs, as she began to regain control of her emotions, but still the urge to find her missing brother burned under her skin. So she pulled herself up off the floor and paced shakily over the doorway, but she caught a glimpse of something out the window, so instead of restarting her tireless search, she stood and gazed out the dirty glass, starring out at the rain pouring down on the lovely garden.

Klaus watched her calm herself and regain her poise. She was so amazing to him, her mysteriousness just made her that more irresistable. She got up and looked as though she was going to return to the search, but she hesitated and walked over to the window instead, which confused Klaus, but he thoguht it the best time to strike...catch her unaware.

As quietly as possible, he exited the closet, and padded over to the window, where is sister stood gazing through the glass at something unknown outside. The closer he got, the more conflicting feelings flogged his brain, tell him that he was a stupid, gutless, child that should be running in the opposite direction, and the closer he got the more he started to believe these things. _I must be stupid for doing this, I mean she doesn't love me, she's just using me! _Turn around! Turn around!

But when he finally got close enough to touch her, the voices in his mind disapeared, as he smell her beautiful scent. The one that smell of lilacs and vanilla. The one that reminded him how much he needed her, and how much he wanted her, but most of all, how much he loved her.

"Violet I love you, more than anything I've ever known." His words sounded faraway, and foreign, but they rang true to his heart. "Violet, I don't care if you don't feel the same, but I just have-to tell you that I need you, and that I have loved you from the first time I saw you!" The warm buzzing feeling started to bubble in the pit of his stomach again. But nothing happened. There was no reaction...at all. Violet didn't move, or even say anything, she just stood still.

Klaus couldn't stand to think that she was upset, or crying, or heaven forbid, angry, so he lightly placed his hands on her shoulders, and turned her ever so slowly, as if he was frightened of her reaction, which was probably the case. But to his relief and utter surprise she was not crying or angry, or even slightly filled with rage, in fact she was almost the polar opposite. Violet Baudelaire was standing before her brother with the biggest grin upon her face, that Klaus had ever seen.

Because of this Klaus applied the biggest smile he could muster aswell. Violet didn't speak, but instead almost pounced on Klaus, as she pulled him into a powerful embrace. They just held each other for awhile, when finally Klaus broke the hug, keeping his arms securly around her waist, pulling back so that they could look into eachother's eyes, when Violet broke the silence.

"Klaus, about yesterday, you know, what I said...I really didn't mean-" but her words were interrupted with a whipser-like kiss, that lasted only a few seconds, but instantly sent chills down her spine. She had to have more. Now. Violet pushed Klaus, hard, onto the sofa, and jumped on top of him, and continues to kiss him passionately on the mouth. Klaus' reaction at first was surprise but he soon returned the favour, kissing her back, just as aggressivly as she was.This caused a low moan to erupt from Violet's throat, exciting Klaus even more. They broke the kiss for air and Klaus could feel Violet's warm tongue against his ear, and neck, cause him to groan in turn. They were soon so arosed that Violet felt she had to do something, so she slid her hand slowly down his chest and over his stomach untill it rested upon his trouser button, which made Klaus _really _excited, but she froze. She just stopped totally, unable to move.

Then she climbed off of her brother and runs out of the room. Klaus who was still shaken from the moments before, clumbsily followed her out into the kitchen where she was waiting, in the doorway leading out into the backyard.

"Violet," He croaked, "what are you doing?" She didn't answer, she just gave him a very tempting look and ran out into the rain. He was shocked but to intreged to do anything about it, so he followed her.As soon as he came through the backdoor he stopped, amazed at her behaviour. Violet stood in the middle of the backyard in the pouring rain, and began to dance. Not beautifully like a ballerina, or a gymnast, but awkwardly like she had no idea what she was doing, but she could care less. This made Klaus smile, so broadly, and laugh a little at her crazy movements, but not because he thoguht that she looked like a fool, but because he really loved her, a lot.

So he followed her, out into the middle of the yard, where she stood sopping wet, but smiling like a child on Chirstmas.

"May I have this dance?" He asked in a fake polite voice. Violet laughed but accepted his exstended hand, and they began to slow dance around in the pouring rain, turning, and twirling to some unknown melody. They smiled brilliantly at eachother, then Klaus stopped. He gazed at her rained-on beauty and swiped away some soggy hair from her face, and leaving a long, soft kiss upon her pink, shinning lips. Violet smiled against his mouth as the rain began to lighten, just like in the movies. Things were really looking up for them, though they were still living with Count Olaf and his evil troupe, at least they had each other. Maybe they could finally be happy.

**BANG! **The sound of a car door slamming shut, came from the front of the house, making dread seep back into them like the rain that soaked through their clothes.

* * *

_A/N- well that's what I came up with after my my horrible writer's block finally left me. I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to thank all my reviewers again, because you are definately the reason why I continue to write! So thanks! And please R&R _

_>love, Lia_


	4. Chapter 4

_hello my faithful readers! Again, i apologize for the lengthy delay, but at least its here right? well i understand if you are very upset with my tardiness in updating but i beg you to give me another chance, i just have such a hard time thinking up new ideas!_btw, any ideas that you have for my story would be **much** appreciated, so email me!_But i'm trying to put that behind me and work more dilligently, and i will sincerely try my utmost to post chapter five within...i dunno soon I promise!_

_anyways back to the story...uhhh, well I own nothing but my less than perfect ideas, Mr. Sicket is the real mastermind...and that's about it...but to refresh your memories here is a bit of a recap..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**"May I have this dance?" He asked in a fake polite voice. Violet laughed but accepted his exstended hand, and they began to slow dance around in the pouring rain, turning, and twirling to some unknown melody. They smiled brilliantly at eachother, then Klaus stopped. He gazed at her rained-on beauty and swiped away some soggy hair from her face, and leaving a long, soft kiss upon her pink, shinning lips. Violet smiled against his mouth as the rain began to lighten, just like in the movies. Things were really looking up for them, though they were still living with Count Olaf and his evil troupe, at least they had each other. Maybe they could finally be happy.**_

**BANG! _The sound of a car door slamming shut, came from the front of the house, making dread seep back into them like the rain that soaked through their clothes._**

-Lia xox

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"No!" Violetsobbed, burying her face in Klaus' chest. He held her tighter, pressing his own frigid body up against hers and stroking her hair soothingly. He couldn't, for all his vast knowledge of words, phrases, and expressions, think of anything that was remotely close to summing up how he felt inside. So they stood in the freezing rain, that had started to pound harder against them…listening.

Klaus listened for the horrible footsteps of and evil man to pound into the house, while his sister listened to the rhythmic thumping of Klaus' heart, which was beating faster and faster at a continuous pace. Both siblings jumped slightly at the sound of the front door slamming shut. Violet could hear her brother's heartbeat speed up, so she hugged him more forcefully, which caused him to wake from his dreamlike daze.

Klaus smiled at her, and she smiled back, but this connection was lost when a voice, the voice that had haunted both their dreams, began ringing through the house.

"Orphans, orphans, I'm home!" The voice was moving, up the stairs it seemed that he must he check for them in their room. "Orpahns, where are?" They made no attept to reply.

"Klaus, I'm scared," Violet said, though her words were shaky, not from the cold, but from the sickening feeling that kept creeping up on her. Her brother took her hands in his, brought them to his lips kissing them softly, then he started to blow on them to keep her warm.

"I'm scared too, but I know we'll be fine as long as we stay together." Violet's eyes were downcast, but with those words she looked up at Klaus' face, his eyes looked hopeful and kind.

"B-but what if, what if we get split up?" Tears spilled from her glassy eyes, burning her cheeks, and mixing with the raindrops as they continued to fall. Klaus thought for a moment but shook his head,

"We can't think about the what if's, because you and I both know that in this world nothing is for certain." His voice was strong and calming but it was laced with fear and unknowing, so he wiped away Violet's tears with his thumb, just to comfort her more. She smiled again and replied,

"I know one thing for certain..." She wrapped her arms Klaus' neck, pulling his head towards hers, untill their foreheads and noses were touching. Klaus gladly placed his hands on her hips, making the air between them full of heat and anticipation...but before Violet did what they longed to do, she whispered slowly...

"I love you Klaus Baudelaire."

And as if an imaginary force between them had broken, their lips met, calmly, lovingly at first but once they had gotten a taste of eachother, they were hungrier for more.

* * *

Unannounced to the siblings, they were being watched by two scorchingly dark eyes, that belonged to a man that was both shocked and appalled by this display of affection. 

"Orphans, where have you- Oh, what are you doing?" Count Olaf came, strolling around the corner, into the kitchen, but his question was given no answer. "Hello I'm asking you a- What are you staring at?" Olaf had walked over to where the hook-handed man was standing and found him staring blankly out the window.

Instead of pushing for an answer to his question, he stood next to his accomplice and took a look, for himself, at what he had been staring at. At first his evil eyes grew darker, anger boiling up in his stomach, but then it was gone.

"Ahhh, young love," He spoke as if he was reminiscing about a past love of his own. The man with hooks instead of hands turned to face his boss.

"What...but boss, they're..._related_!" he spat in a disgusted tone.

"Yes, but it's not like they are going to get married..." As soon as the words left Count Olaf's mouth, it was like a lightbulb had gone off in his head.

"Yeah," his henchman laughed, "then they'd both get to keep the money, right boss?" he nudged Olaf jokingly, but to no response. "Boss?" Olaf's lip had curl into a wicked smirk and he spoke,

"Get the troupe...we've got a play to reherse!" The hook-handed man frowned, but complied, turning and walking through the doorway, mumbling something foul about Count Olaf, under his breath...while Count Olaf himself, pried his eyes away from the steamy scene outside to attend to another part of his plan.

* * *

Once the eldest Baudelaires finally parted lips, Klaus held Violet out at arms length, studying her face, her reddened mouth, how it stood out against her ivory skin which was dabbed with pink from the increasing windchill; her eyes, how sultry, yet so sorrowful, sparkiling against the matte grey background; and the dark clouds above them that cast an odd light that gave her an earthy glow. 

"Violet Baudelaire, you are the most amazing, intelligent, inventive, and beautiful person I know...And I love you." Klaus spoke quietly, but with the most sincerity you could imagine, "I've loved you from the first moment I can remember, it just took me a while to realize it, but now that I do I know that everything will be all right because we have each other, and I konw that I may sound foolish believe we'll be okay, and I hope you don't think I'm crazy for thinking so, but my love for you is just **so **strong."

When he finshed his babbling, Klaus exhaled a big sigh of relief to get that of his chest. While Violet on the other hand was grinning uncontollably at his words, but as soon as he had finished she pounced upon him again, covering his mouth with her own, as if to stop him from saying anything else.

And when they finally had to stop for air, Klaus opened his mouth to begin another long speech about his love for Violet's, she quickly placed her fingers over his parted lips, silencing him lovingly, then she moved in slowly as to resume the actions of the previous minutes, but she stopped short, her lips a hair's width away from her brother's who was aching with his whole being to press his mouth against hers. They were so close theycould feel each other's every hot breath, but neither moved a muscle, soaking in this second wave of anticipation, and again, as she had done before, Violet hissed something that made Klaus grin as they pressed their lips together passionately,

"You talk too much."

* * *

-_ Ok so there is chapter four, I know it's a bit shorter than my other chapters but i was in a rush ok? anyways, I'm soooooooo sorry that I am soooo terribly bad at updating but I hope you can forgive me! You reviewers are the only reason why I write so **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ & REVIEW!I love you all!**_

_-Lia xox p.s. chapter 5 is almost finished so look for it soon!the more reviews the faster I will update lol!_


	5. Chapter 5

_hello again. I know, I know, I totally disregarded my words and did the complete opposite, and nothing could excuse that, so I must say I am terribly, terribly sorry and, as a late Christmas present I hope you can except this update, and my sincerest apologies. It seems that with every update I make, I am late on my word so i hope you will keep reading and reviewing and I will have chapter six up in a jiffy!_

_-Lia, happy holidays and a happy new year!_

_This chapter is dedicated to all those who read and reviewed my story during my long absence, and to Sacred Dust, who made me see that people still wanted to read my story._

**Chapter Five**

"We should be heading inside." Klaus stated when they had broken apart. Violet nodded reluctantly against his chest, fear once more settling over them.

It was silent, which struck them both as odd, but neither voiced their concerns, instead, Violet pushed herself off of her brother, then gentle sliding her delicate hand into the comfort of his.

"We can do this." Her statement seemed to hang in the air like the mist that surrounded them, but Klaus replied, "We can do this- together." They both smiled sheepish, innocent smiles, ones like they had not done since…well since that day on the beach, Briny Beach it was called, they both remembered that day, it was burned into their memories.

_Violet stood only a few paces away, upwind, thankfully to Klaus, because he could, so easily, smell her beautiful scent drifting on the wind. He was sitting on the stoney beach reading,but pretending to read was more like it. He couldn't read when every inhaling breath he took was full of her perfume. No, not perfume in the litteral sense, just the smell of her. She had always smelled of roses, and lilacs, and of course violets. He wasn't sure why he was so preoccupied by her, but it felt good anyway, he couldn't help himself from taking a quick peek at her from over his book, watching her picking up a stone from the ground, then tossing it into the ocean; watching her as she gazed out at the rock skipping over the water's surface, studying it in an almost scientific manner. As he watched his sister, a childish grin pulled at his lips, but he turned back to his book, trying despretly to hide his blushing cheeks._

It seemed to be in slow motion, as they took their first few steps towards the door. A second before Violet had leaned in and pressed one last kiss upon Klaus' mouth, one which spoke of urgency and want, but also painful awareness, of themselves, and their terrible situation. The moment, both Baudelaires set foot inside the back door, feet could be heard racing up and down the stairs, and all around the house.

"Ahhhhhh, there you are children..." Count Olaf spoke with a tone that was full of warmth; too much warmth for the Baudelaires liking. "I was looking all over for you!" Violet tossed Klaus a wary glance, about to speak the well-rehearsed speech she had been practising in her mind.

"Count Olaf, we-" But she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, it belonging to one of the white-faced ladies. When she looked to Klaus for some sort of support she saw that he too had been taken by the shoulder, but hooked by the shoulder would be a better description, for the man with hooks for hands was clawing tentitivly at her brother's shirt.

"What's going on?" Violet cried, feeling the heavy dread of the unspoken evilness that she was sure was happening. Olaf let out a boisterous bellow of laughter, and began walking slowly towards the eldest Baudelaire, who struggled against the restraining hands on her shoulders.

When he was so close that Violet could smell the horrible stench of a previously devoured deviled-egg and sardine sandwich, Count Olaf leaned in so that his face was square with hers. She could see that disturbingly terrible twinkle in his beady-black eyes, and then she felt his greasy palm enclosing around her cheek. In protest she jerked her head in the opposite direction, and he just laughed more heartily, turning and pacing through the kitchen doorway, shouting orders to his hench-people to take the children away.

"No!" Violet screamed, as she was dragged out of the room, away from her brother, who was in just as much distress.

"Violet, don't go...please don't leave me!" He cried as the Hook-Handed man began shepherding him away from his sister. He turned his head around just before he was forced out of the room, and saw Violet, who's cheeks were drenched with tears, the image was burned into his mind.

* * *

Klaus found himself in a darkly lit room he didn't think he had been in yet. It was roughly the size of a closet, and it smelled strongly of moldy cheese, and old, dirty, moth-eaten socks. 

"What is happening?" He snapped at the man with hook for hands, who was obviously assigned to guard the Baudelaire boy, and was, at that moment, searching through what looked like a pile of old costumes.

"Wouldn't you like to know," He shot back, then mumbled, "you spoiled brat." Although Klaus had, quite clearly, heard that remark, he chose to ignore it, deciding that information was the more pressing matter.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I would." This time he tried to disguse his voice, feigning calm. The henchman, laughed, and praised himself, pulling a crusty looking costume, of what looked like a camel, out of the pile. He turned to face Klaus, smiling broadly, and holding out, for the boy to put on.

"We're putting on a production, and you and your...lovely sister are going to be a part of it."

* * *

While Klaus was being forced into a camel costume, Violet was sitting in front of a floor-to-ceiling length mirror, that had all sorts of grim and mildew encrusted upon it's surface. Behind her, the two White-faced women were busy running back and forth, grabbing supplies from various drawers and shelves that littered the other walls. 

"Please, could you tell me what is going on?" Violet pleaded, using a different approach than her brother. One of the women, who was currently applying a thick layer of what appeared to be the same white powder that covered her face, smile at Violet and spoke,

"You just wait, the Count has plans for you!" Violet frowned at those words, and pulled away as the the woman was about to dab blush upon her cheeks.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She shouted, her calmness giving out to her desperate need for answers. But before the White-faced woman could reply, the other one came toward Violet with a grin that was mirrored on her companions face.

"Did you find it?" the first woman asked her friend. The second grinned, and laughed a snort of a giggle and held out an old, musty wedding dress.

"For you." she smiled, draping the costume over the back of the chair. Violet's stomach began twisting with sickening comprehension.

The next hour passed by with Violet seted numbly in front of the mirror, being made-up, and dressed so what she had learned was to be the most amazing play ever. As she sat, her mind began to drift to Klaus, to that fateful day on the beach near where...where their home once stood.

_She tried not to notice him watching her, but, truth be told, she didn't mind. She couldn't help but feel a buzzing serge of energy every time she felt his eyes upon her. Violet stood staring at the horizon, out across the ocean, but her mind was hovering towards the boy who was seated just a few metres down wind from her. She had been forming thoughts of a rock-throwing device, prior to this moment, but a conflicting voice inside her head told her to keep up the charade, as it was only appropriate. So in spite of herself, Violet knelt down, selecting a stone from the beach, placed it in her pocket as she rose, and withdrew her trusty ribbon, with which she tied back her dark hair, which she had been meaning to get cut. Then she took out the rock, feeling it's weight in her hand, then she tossed it out onto the water's surface, watching it skip a few times then sink into the inky depths. After a few moments of breathless silence, she glanced at her brother, out of curiosity she told herself. Violet caught sight of Klaus, his cheeks fiery red, a childish grin upon his lips, trying to hide it behind his book. Turning away from her sibling , she smiled broadly, letting herself fall into a misty daydream. But, she was brought back from her reverie when she heard the spluttering of a car coming towards them. "Gack!" "How do you do Mr. Poe?" Klaus spoke clearly, suddenly right beside Violet, his hand brushing lightly against hers. "How do you do Baudelaires. I'm afraid I have some very bad news for you children."_

Violet blinked back tears, as she stopped her memory from going on. At that moment she was escorted from the room with the mirror by the White-faced women, who, when they reached the top of the stairs, told her to wait until they called her. A few minutes later Violet heard her named called in excited unison. She was too depressed to even think of inventing something that could help her escape.

In awkward slow-motion, Violet Baudelaire made her way down the staircase, trying her best not to trip and fall flat on her face, which is difficult if one is wearing high-heels when they are not used to them, and even more so if the two shoes happened to be mismatched, with heels of different heights.

When she finally set foot on the main floor, she looked up, seeing horrible grins, and evil eyes all around her. Violet scanned the group, and found of pair of eyes she was most despretly not wanting to see. Count Olaf had that distinctive twinkle in his stare, but also an added hunger that Violet wished to have no part of.

"My beautiful, blushing bride" He cooed, grabbing her hands, and pulling her into his chest, where she squirmed until he released her shuddering body. "Now, now, dear Violet," Olaf sugary sweet voice rang as he brushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear, letting his cold fingers rest upon her neck. "Your shyness will be of no use to you after tonight's preformance." Violet was shaking now, under the cruel gaze, that haunted her nightmares.

Suddenly Olaf looked away, making Violet sigh in relief, but she soon followed his eyes, seeing Klaus in the doorway, looking stunned and furious, even in his ridiculous get-up.

"Ah, you. So nice of you to join us, we were just getting ready for tonight..." Olaf stopped, and looked from Klaus to his hook-handed henchman. "What are you wearing?" he bellowed. Klaus looked quite taken aback from this questioned seeing as he had not chosen the outfit himself.

"I believe it's a camel costume." He offered, trying not to sound to sarcastic. Count Olaf glarred at Klaus, then at the man with hook for hands.

"I know it is a camel costume, but what is he doing wearing it!Hooky?" The Hook-handed man hung his head, and replied,

"I'm sorry boss, I thought it would do." Olaf turned bright red with fury, and shouted,

"I ASKED FOR A HORSE, AND YOU GIVE ME A DAMN CAMEL!" the Hook-handed man cowerd, waiting for a crushing blow, but when he looked up, Olaf's face had returned to normal, and he looked almost happy. "No matter, the show must go on." And as he pushed Violet, and Klaus into the Backyard, which had been decorated for a theatre preformance, he laughed.

"Presenting,' The Marvelous Marriage'!" And as they were pused into a tent that was being used for the backstage, Violet and Klaus couldn't help but wonder what, exactly Olaf was planning.

* * *

_Okay, so here it is...sorry about the time delay, but I hope it is good enough that you forgive me for that one small problem..hehehe. Anyway chapter six is coming soon...lol, and if you don't mind, could you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It would mean so much to me, and to tell you the truth, the amount of reviewage that I get does directly coincide with when my next chapter will be update, sooo R and R people!_

_-with love and respect, Lia_


	6. Chapter 6

_So here is chapter six. Yep i think that's it. Sorry to all my beautiful reviewers, I know how evil I was stopping when I did but i was supposed to be studying for my mid-term exams hehe. Hope you enjoy, and again this is my first fic, so don't blame me if my spelling suck, I know that makes no sense but deal with it. lol I'm a tad hyper at the moment, so **READ AND REVIEW!**_

_-lia_

**Chapter Six**

The guests were arriving, by the sounds that were coming from the backyard. In the dark tent meant for backstage use, Violet and Klaus Baudelaire huddled together, away from everyone hurriedly, building sets, getting dressed, or rehearsing their lines. Violet was still shaking from the shock they had been given just before retreating to the tent. Klaus was in denial, hoping more than believing that this was just what it was said to be, a play. But they both knew, and hated to think, that this was real.

"We'll think of something, to get out of here." Violet murmured, half-heartedly, and Klaus nodded his agreement.

"Why don't we run, it would be better than staying here." He was serious in saying this, though Violet reminded him of their baby sister.

"We can't just leave Sunny with these people, she's only a baby. God only knows what would happen to her if we up and left." This comment silenced them both, vaulting them back into their misery. After a while the room emptied, leaving the two hopelessly silent, lost in thoughts of escape. Just as the quietness was beginning to cause some alarm, they heard a familiar, and very unexpected sound.

"COUGH!" From outside the canvas tent curtains erupted a loud 'cough', which, once the Baudelaires peered out into the audience, was confirmed to belonging to Mr. Poe, the one man the orphans could rely on to get them out of this horrible situation.

"That's it!" shouted Klaus hugging Violet with such great force, that she struggled for air. "Oh, sorry." he murmured realizing his grip was a tad too strong. And when Violet regained her normal breathing pattern, she too embraced her brother, giggling like she had when she was a small child.

"We will finally be free of this wretched place, and this horrible man!" She squealed, but was cut short in her enjoyment becuase at that same moment, Count Olaf, wearing an ivory dressing gown, and what looked to be hair curlers, stormed in, with a look that would have been comical if he wasn't grinning devilishly, from ear to ear.

But now both Klaus and Violet wore triumphant smile that matched the man they hated so much.

"What are you two brat so happy about?" Olaf sneered angrily. Klaus laughed as bravely as he could and stared into the man's eyes.

"You're done for Olaf! Mr.Poe is right outside this tent, and all we have to do is tell him what is going on and you will be put in jail for child endangerment!" For a second the grin on Count Olaf's face vanished, but to the horror of the eldest Baudelaires, it returned once more.

"You want child endangerment do you?" He chuckled a hollow laugh, which was echoed by his henchpeople. "why don't you take a look up there!" And with that he opened the curtain slightly, which allowed Violet and Klaus to witness their tiny baby sister being hung out the window of Olaf's tower room, in small, metal birdcage.

Violet's eyes immediately filled with tears, as she gazed upon the horrified face of Sunny. Klaus' blood was boiling with anger, as her wrapped a comforting arm around his older sibling.

"How dare you!" he seethed, doing everything he could not to lash out at his gaurdian. But Olaf just laughed again, closing the curtain, and ushering the orphans towards the stage.

"Now be good little children and do what you're told, or the buck-toothed baby goes for a little ride." then they were gone, the whole lot of them, trampling onstage to start to preformance, leaving Violet and Klaus alone to process their new situation.

"Well...I guess we have n-no choice." Violet snuffled, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her dress. Klaus stared at his older sister, not wanting to believe what he has heard"What? NO! Vi, we can't give up! There must be some way! There's always a way!" He shoutede at her, almost demanding she agree, rather than trying to understand her grief.

"Klaus there isn't-" But Klaus covered her mouth with his hand, shaking his head.

"Please." he whispered, softly begging for an answer he despretly needed to hear. But she couldn't give it to him, she just began to cry again, sobbing with bitter hopelessness. Klaus pulled her to him, letting Violet rest her face against his shoulder. When she finally finished crying, she spoke gently in his ear.

"Klaus it will be all right, we can still be together." She wasn't sure if her words held any truth or not, but she hoped so for his, and for her own.

* * *

"Oh, here comes my fiance now." shouted Olaf, giving the cue for Violet's enterance. The man with hook for hands was standing beside the Baudelaires, and when he heard his boss' words, he pryed the two apart, and shoved Violet out onto the stage. 

When she emerged from behind the curtain the crowd gave a respective 'ahhhh,' and 'ooooh' and waited for the wedding to commence. Violet blinked as the spotlight fell upon her, and was shocked when Olaf's clammy hand grabbed her own, and whisked her to the centre of the stage, where a makeshift alter had been set up. Standing at the alter with Count Olaf, was Justice Strauss, whom the Baudelaire had met once before, and had known her to be a kind, and wholesome person, who now, seemed to be quite guible.

"Now let the marriage begin!" Olaf booming voice spoke, letting Justice Strauss know she should begin the ceremony.

"Ah yes, right...ummm..." she stuttered, being extremely stage-fright as she was.

"Get on with it woman!" The Count snarled through gritted teeth.

"Uh, sorry, where was I...yes, dearly beloved we are gathered here today..." she continued, while Violet stood frightened, hand in hand with her evil gaurdian.

Meanwhile, Klaus had found himself frozen, standing off-stage watching in horror as the wedding vows were being spoken by Olaf and his sister. _My sister, _he thought, as the rings were being exchanged. His eyes filled with moisture, could not bear the image of Violet's small, and shaking hand gently placing the ring on Count Olaf's finger.

After the rings, Olaf signalled to one of the White-faced women, and she rolled a small, wheeled table to where the "wedding couple" stood.

"And now, to finalize this marriage,"Olaf purred, with some effort as to not give away his wicked scheme.

With a very theatrical movement, he pulled a large feathered fountian pen out of his jacket's pocket. He then bent over the table, on which lay the wedding license, that only Olaf and his troupe, and Violet and Klaus knew was an actual, legally binding contract.

After scratching away at the paper, revealing a horribly fanciful signature, Count Olaf handed the pen to Violet, who stepped up to the table, feeling so full of emotion, she was frozen, unable to place the pen against the paper.

"Come, come now dear, we don't have all day," Olaf snarled menacingly, then smiling towards the audience. Violet was so full of anger, and disgust, that she wanted so much to yell out his evil plot, but then she looked up at the tower, where her baby sister hung out of the window. From where she stood, she thought she could almost hear Sunny's gentle cries for help.

So she did the only thing she knew how to do, she invented. Only this was a little different, because instead of inventing an object or device, she was inventing a plan to get herself out of this dire situation.

_Maybe there's a way out...maybe if I... _The gears in her mind began to turn, busily trying to remember everything that Klaus had ever told her about weddings, marriage licenses and the like.

"Come on darling, sign the paper." Olaf's face was turning a deep red under all his theatre make-up, and the audience was beginning to get restless.

Violet ignored her gaurdians frantic urgings. _**I've got it!**_

Olaf was about to start forcibly make Violet sign the paper, but when he looked up again, she was signing the license, and then she handed him back the pen. He was visibly taken aback, his mouth wide open with shock, but then the events had stated to sink in and he closed his mouth and smiled.

"And that concludes this production!" He shouted, and the audience didn't move. "It's over, I've done it." He continued, waving the marriage license for everyone to see. A wave of chatter rippled across the crowd, angry faces flashing everywhere.

"What have you done Count Olaf?" Mr.Poe shouted, looking confused, then coughing into his handkerchief. "Olaf began to laugh diabolically, soon joined by his troupe, who had come onto the stage. Violet motioned for Klaus to come too, and he looked at her, with eyes full of hurt and anger, but he did as she wanted, and stepped up next to her.

"What have I done?" Olaf bellowed, silencing the mumblings going on, "I have just gotten married!And now I'm in control of the Baudelaire fortune" Mr.Poe and the rest of the audience took sharp intakes of breath, shifting their gazes towards Violet, then back to Olaf.

"How dare you, you, you, greedy monster!" And as Mr.Poe tried to get Count Olaf arrested, Klaus turned to Violet,

"What is wrong with you!"His voice was riddled with disappointment, and fear. "You are just standing their smiling, like you haven't just been married to an evil man!" Violet grinned even more, and placed her soft hands on his reddened cheeks. Klaus' temper instantly melted away, captured by Violet's loving glare. A stray piece of his hair fell across his face, to this, Violet leaned in an blew it out of his eyes.

Klaus was suddenly aware of the crowd, though he didn't think they had seen anything they thought to be unusal.

"Vi?" this time his voice was small, soft and squeaky.

"Don't worry, just wait." Klaus was skeptical, but chose to trust his sister.

"There's nothing you can do!" Olaf was still laughing at the fact no one could change the fact that he had just married the young, innocent, Violet Baudelaire. "We we married in front of a justice of the peace and all." When she heard that, Justice Stauss burst into tears,

"What have I done?" she cried as she ran off the stage. Mr.Poe looked even more furious, and after a preticularly harsh coughing fit he said,

"She can't possibly be married she is only fourteen-years-old." But Olaf had another answer for him.

"Oh Mr.Poe, Mr.Poe, Mr.Poe, of course she can, as long as she has permission from her guardian, which just happens to be me!" Mr.Poe looked disheartened, but continued his protest.

"There has to be something, something that can stop this marriage from being a binding legal contract?"

"No there-" Olaf began in his sing-song voice, but was interrupted by a delicate voice coming from behind him. It was Violet, and she had stepped forward, pulling Klaus with her. Everyone in the backyard-theatre turned the the young girl, giving her their whole attention.

"Yes there is a way," she smiled at Klaus, giving him a small wink, "there's always a way."

"What is it dear?" One old woman from the audience prodded curiously, everyone else waiting with baited breath, including Count Olaf, who was looking more and more furious by the second.

"This legal marriage license is not legal." Violet stated simply, nodding her head towards Olaf's hand that clutched the paper with awhite-knuckled grip.

"And why not?" He growled, grabbing Violet by her upper arms, and shaking her slightly. Everyone lurched forward in attempt to aid the orphan, but she didn't seem to be in much need once her brother had pulled Olaf off of her, and had she had slapped her "husband" across the face.

"Patience my dear Olaf, I was just getting to that," she chuckled, as he was being restrained by two men from the crowd. "The document is not legal because is it not true that the law states we must sign it in our own hands?"

"But you did, we all saw you, everyone here is a witness to that. She signed with her left hand, right?" The Hook-handed man shouted coming to the aid of his boss. Everyone nodded their answer to his question.

When Klaus had heard what the man with hooks for hands had said, he himself matched the smile Violet wore on her red-painted lips.

Everyone had fallen silent waiting anxiously for Violet's retort, but instead both Klaus and Violet burst out laughing. The people from the audience started whispering, but listened intently as Mr.Poe asked what was so funny.

"Don't you see?" Klaus said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Violet didn't sign her own hand, she right-handed, not left-handed!"

At this new revelation, everyone gasped, including Count Olaf, who looked from Violet, to Mr.Poe who shouted to the police detective that had attended the preformance to, "ARREST THAT FEIND!"

* * *

After revealing the truth about the marriage, and before they could be trampled by the huge crowd of people chasing after Count and his horrible troupe of henchpeople, Violet mananged to pull Klaus into the tent that they had been waiting in before the whole preformance even began.

Violet had her brother pushed up against a large wooden wardrobe, their bodies pressed so close together, Klaus could hear her heartbeat pumping rapidly right next to his own.

"Violet.." he breathed, unable of proper speech."You are so smart, even I would have thought of a plan so clever." Violet smiled with mild flirtation.

"You need to put a little more faith in your older sister, Klaus." He shivered, how he loved how his name rolled off her tongue, in a way only she could. No longer able to control himself, he brought his lips up so that they were hovering over Violet's, feeling her warm breath hitch as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer, if that was even possible.

Violet could hold herself back, and pressed her lips against her brother's gently, waiting for his response, Klaus smiled against her lips, then deeped the kiss, parting his lips to allow Violet's tongue explore his mouth. Violet could hear and audible moan erupt from Klaus throat as she started rocking her hips into his.They could both feel at warth that draped itself over them, wrapping them in a sense of relief, hope, and security. They were so preoccupied with each other, they didn't hear Mr.Poe calling there names, before entering the tent.

"Baudelaires? Oh there you- what's going on in here?" Mr.Poe's scornful tone interrupted the orphans train of thought.

_Oh no! _Was their shared thought as he approached their corner of the dimly lit tent.

"There! I think I got it!" Klaus said, hoping beyond hope that the banker hadn't seen anything that they had been doing.

"Yeah, I think you did." Violet spoke, following her brother's lead, praying that Mr.Poe had not heard the noises they had been making a minute ago.

"What are you two doing in hear?" prodded the older man, eyeing the children ina suspecting manner.

"Uh, I was just helping my dear sister with...uh, with..." Klaus looked at Violet who had stepped further away from him.

"With an eyelash, in-in my eye." she snapped, filling the pressing silence.

"Yes, well, I was just wondering where you sister Sunny was." Violet and Klaus looked at each other guiltily, remembering their infant sister who was still hanging in the towers window.

"Ummm, we'll be right back," Klaus spoke, as he and Violet slipped out of the tent, and ran into the house, and helping their sister out of the cage. They hugged her tightly, hoping this experience wouldn't haunt her for the rest of her life, though they knew it would them, but now that Olaf was captured, they would be able to start over fresh with a new guardian, who actually wanted them.

Unfortunately, they did not know at that moment that Count Olaf had actually eluded the police, and was already planning a new way to get at the Baudelaire fortune.

As they sat in the back of Mr.Poe's car, driving towards their new guardian, and their new home, they felt excited of the notion they would be finally away from the grasp of Olaf. As they pulled into the drive of the home of Dr. Montgomery Mongomery they were understandably apprehensive, you would be too if you found yourself in a frontyard full of topiary snakes and other reptiles, and as they were greeted at the front door by a red-faced, and decidedly pleasent looking man, draped in a large lemon-coloured snake, they felt excited, apprehensive, and home.

It is tragic that they will not know this sort of peace for long, but for now, as we wait for the appearance of an evil villian, we will let them enjoy it.

* * *

_Okay, so there is chapter six, I'm about to start chapter seven, so thanks for read and please, please, please, for the baudelaires sake **REVIEW!**_

_Thanks to my reviewers, I love and appreciate you all, please keep it coming,_

_-Lia_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

If you've ever travelled by automoblie, with your two siblings and a banker who is, more often than not, coughing into a monogramed hankerchief, than I'm sure you know how Violet Baudelaire was feeling on her way to the home of her new guardian.

She was happy, that could not be doubted; but fear, cold and suffocating, seeped into her, and could not be shaken.

A quiet had filled the vehicle not long after it's departure from the city limits. Klaus had made a game of reading all the passing road signs, and translating them into German, Latin, and Japanese. Sunny had immediately found an interest in chewing on the hard plastic of her seat belt. While, Violet on the other hand, was lost in thought, her unfocused gaze wandered along the relatively plain scenery.

_What is going to become of us?_ A difficult question to answer. Violet wasn't sure of the meaning of 'us', whether she meant that the familiar, three Baudelaire orphans needed to worry about their future at the home of one, Dr. Montgomery Montgomery. Or was it the certain, 'us', that caused her to blush heavily with a single glance, and feel light-headed with a brush of fingertips? What was the fate of the two eldest siblings?

Violet hadn't been paying any particular attention to the road, so when the car came to an abrupt halt, she was jerked from her consuming thoughts and brought back to the present.

You probably would have expected Mr. Poe to have assured the children with a warm smile and something along the lines of, "We're here." or "Welcome home." but instead, the Baudelaires only recieved a stern glance through the rear-view mirror, and a another bout of ravenous coughs.

Mr. Poe got out of the car, shut the door, and walked around the back to the trunk. At this time Klaus dared a look towards his elder sister, whose wore a frown to match the gleam of fear in her hazel eyes.

"Violet, I-" but Klaus' words were cut short by the banker's sudden reapperance in Violet's window. She flicked the lock to 'open' and Mr. Poe obliged, sticking his head into the car, his breath a little too close to Violet's face for comfort.

"Come along,"There was a slight sterness to his voice that gripped their hearts. The children hopped out of the vehicle one-by-one, stretching their aching bodies, and smoothing their clothes, hoping this Dr. Montgomery wouldn't mind the state of their attire. Mr. Poe led the way, followed closely by Violet, who was holding Sunny, and Klaus who had grabbed the small amount of luggage the three owned.

"Now I want you children to behave," Mr. Poe instructed between coughing attacks. The small group walked purposefully down the gravel path leading to a pleasent looking house. The house seemed nice enough, but what made the Baudelaires wary were the various topiary snakes and other reptiles that loomed up around them.

"Don't think Dr. Montgomery is a leanient man, he sound quite the opposite when I spoke with him,"The banker turned and gave a weird stare to his anxious followers to punctuate his warning. Sunny thought Mr. Poe looked as though he'd just eaten a barrel of lemons, but her brother and sister found the eerie tone of his voice almost more frightening than the thought of their previous guardian.

"Uh...What sort of doctor did you say he was?" Klaus tried to change the gut-wrenching subject. Mr. Poe took a large breath, sighed, then turned back towards the house.

"I didn't...because I don't know. I was too busy arranging for you orphans, to bother asking."

When they finally stood in front of the door, Mr. Poe gave each child a once-over, then raised his hand to knock. Before he could bring his hand down on the wooden surface, Mr. Poe found himself face-to-face with a short, chubby man with a round, red face.

"AH! Baudelaires!" The man known as Monty Montgomery cried side-stepping the blank-faced banker.

As the apprehensive orphans approached him, Violet did her best to act brave, putting on an astonishing smile.

"Ah…my dear Violet. I remember you when you were this high!" Monty indicated a height not much larger than what Sunny stood now. He grabbed the eldest Baudelaire's outstretched hand giving it a friendly shake.

"This must be Klaus." Monty laughed, renewing his shake, this time with the middle child. "We've never met, but you look so much like your dear father." Klaus gave a shy, quiet, little smile that his sister's hadn't seen in quite a long time. "AAAhhh, and this _must _be the famous Sunny Baudelaire, those are some ferocious-looking teeth you've got there." Sunny bit Monty's out-stretched hand gently, showing her affection.

"Well you'd better come inside, we're feeding the anacondas...Mr.Poe, would you care to join us?" Monty smiled ushering the children into the house.

"No, no, I had best be off. Children, please behave yourselves, and if you need me just call-" but Mr.Poe was interrupted by the Baudelaires new guardian,

"All right, thanks for everything." Monty smiled while quickly shutting the door on the man who was just beginning another bout of coughs. "Now that we've gotten rid of him, we can start packing." He grinned at the orphans, then walked over to an open trunk, shoving a few items into it's depths.

"But I thought you said you were feeding the-" Klaus began, but Violet stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, he forgot what he had been saying, all of his mind focusing on the heat of her touch.

"What do you mean 'pack'? We've only just arrived." Monty turned back to the Baudelaires, walking forward, he picked up Sunny from the floor.

"We're going to Peru!" his voice was child-like with excitement. "We're going to study the Peruvian mountian snakes. Come now children, do not look so afraid! The Peruvian mountian snakes are known to be very docile, and are non-poisonous!" he added when he saw the looks of shock etched on his guest's faces.

"But, don't you think we should get to know each other first, before traveling to Peru?" remarked Violet, who was unsure of her new guardian's plans.

"An excellent observation, my dear. I can tell that you will be an enormous asset to our expedition." Monty said while leading the children towards the living room.

Soon after walking through a pair of doors, the man, who could be described as 'jolly', stopped abruptly. Violet, who had been immediately behind their new guardian, halted in turn. Klaus was too busy thinking thoughts that were definitely not appropriate to share with the world to notice the actions of the rest of the houses inhabitants, that he smacked right into Violet. He half expected his sister to jump away in embaressment, but she stood, rooted to the spot, her brother pressed warmly against her back.

"Well, I guess we could post-pone the trip for a few more days- just until you three darling children get accustomed to me." Monty laughed.

"Dr. Montgomery, that sounds like a wonderful plan." Violet's voice was calm and completely normal, but Klaus could feel her pushing back against him. _God. Does she know what she does to me?_

"Now, now. No need for the formalities here; we're family! Call me Uncle Monty, or just plain Monty if you prefere." The lively host spoke as he proceeded in the same direction. "Since everything is settle, let me show you around."

So the Baudelaires spent most of their first day walking about the gorgeous house of their Uncle Monty. He seemed the kindest man they had met in a long time, and to be honest, it was a great relief. All the horrible thoughts and fearsome doubts they had had before arriving were washed away in the caring tone of voice he used as he told the children tales of his travels, and even some things about their parents.

"You know, your parents like to travel aswell." Uncle Monty said while looking at a picture of a small island and three carefree people waving at the cameraperson.

"So you knew them well?" Violet asked, starring into the same photo, seeing to recognizable faces.

Monty laughed, "We were the best of friends for a while...anyway, that was the past, and now, I think it's time for you three to choose your rooms."

The Baudelaires threw each other a confused glance, then smiled back at their guardian. He lead them up a flight of stairs that reminded them of the elegant spiral staircase of the once-standing Baudelaire mansion. At the top, there was a long and brightly lit hallway, with many doorways and alcoves the children were eagar to explore.

"Here are your rooms," Monty flashed a triumphant grin to the awed children. In front of them rose three huge oak doors. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of a few personal touchs to each space. I hope you enjoy!" Then the kind man stood back and let them discover the wonders of their new rooms in private.

Klaus pushed open his bedroom door eagarly, flicking the switch and was instantly dazzled. Somehow, Uncle Monty must have known that he was an avid reader, because the walls of the room were lined with shelves, most of which were holding an assortment of books on various topics. To say that Klaus Baudelaire was in heaven, would be an understatement.

Slowly, he paced the room, running his fingers over the spines delicately, reading each title as he passed.

After scanning a majority of the shelves, Klaus decided he'd like to make a selection. so, just to do something new in his new room, with his new life, he knelt down and closed his eyes and grabbed a book from the bottom shelf. Without looking at his choice, Klaus crossed the room to where an extremely inviting armchair sat, with a large lamp next to it. Then he took a seat and closed his eyes again, bringing the book to his nose. Klaus had always loved the smell of old books, but this one was different. The scent was earthy, but also, it smelled strongly of burnt paper.

The curiousity bubbled up, and the middle Baudelaire finally opened his eyes, peering down at the dark green, leather-bound object, reading the small gold type on its cover. For a moment he held his breath, a confused thought causing a wrinkle to mar his forehead. Klaus surveyed the thick book, seeing some damage that seemed to have come from a fire, but nothing else, no indication or clue to help his quench his intrigue. He returned his sights to the front, reading and rereading the letters over and over, willing them to reveal their secret.

At a loss for what to do, Klaus spoke it aloud, as if to see if that would make the title any clearer.

"Friends, Feuds and Fires." He carefully opened the book, seeing that the title was rewritten within and he was just about to flip to the first page, when a single knock rang from his bedroom door.

"Come in,"He called, unwilling to relinquish the feeling of the chair or the book as if it might all just up and disappear; like this whole thing was a beautiful dream he was afraid to wake up from.

"Hi," It was Violet. She poked her raven-haired head around the door. "Come see my room,"Her voice was playful and insistent, but Klaus could her a familiar demanding tone to it that only came from her being the older sister.

"Yeah, all right." Reluctantly, he closed the book and placed it on the table next to his chair, silently promising himself that he would come back and read it as soon as he could.

Violet was sitting on her bed when her brother walked in with a happy smile on his face.

"Do you like it?" She asked, looking up from her sketch. Klaus glanced around the room, taking in the many boxes teeming with gadgets and gears and an abundence of thing related to inventing. He smiled at his sister, nodding and moving to sit next to her. When he sat down on the soft, definitely un-lumpy bed, his eyes met Violet's in a very intimate stare.

"I love it," the words coming out in a sort of murmur. The two eldest Baudelaires hadn't had any alone time since they had been freed from the clutches of Count Olaf, so, seeing this opportunity, they silently agreed to take advantage of their situation. Slowly, Klaus reached out his hand, placing gingerly against the flesh of his sister's neck, feeling the warmth and the beating pulse. He gazed deeply into Violet's eyes before leaning down to kiss her.

Klaus' lips hovered dangerously close, ghosting over his sister's lips, reveling in the warmth of her breath. As he finally closed the distance between Violet turned her head, causing Klaus lips to meet the curve of her cheek, insted of her mouth.

"Klaus wait, I want to show you something," She rose to her feet, pulling him up with her. Hand in hand the two crossed the room, back to the bedroom door. Violet reached her free hand up and closed the door, that had been left open thoughtlessly. Klaus' breath left him in one swift moment. They were standing in front of a large sepia picture of a group of people.

Klaus immediately recognized two smiling people in the the left side of the photograph.

"Mom...Dad..." He leaned close, studying his parents happy expressions, trying to keep the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Violet squeezed his hand in comfort. She brought her fingers up to the picture and gentley brushed at the heartbreaking, bittersweet scene that haunted her every waking thought.

"I miss them Klaus." Her statement was simple but it hit her brother like a bag of bricks right in the chest, his throat tightened in aching, sickening sadness.

"I know Vi, I know," Klaus pulled Violet to him, wrapping his arms around her body and grasping tightly, trying to convey his every emotion in this one embrace. Violet buried her head into her younger brother's shoulder holding her composure as best she could. _Be strong for Klaus and Sunny. _She couldn't afford to do anything less.

The intimate time was suddenly interrupted by footsteps coming up the stairs leading right to Violet's bedroom. Though this situation was not so secretive, the familiar rush of adrenaline coursed through the eldest Baudelaires. The need to keep their personal lives at a safe distance from any outsider made Violet push Violet behind her door just as she opened it a crack to greet her not-so-welcome visitor.

"Oh, hello there Violet, dear. Have you seen Klaus anywhere? He doesn't seem to be in his room." Klaus heard Uncle Monty's calm voice inquire. A mischievious thought popped into his hormonally driven mind.

"Uh, no Uncle Monty, I haven't seen him. But I bet he's probabl-uh...he's, ummm..I'm not sure." Klaus' grip had found it's way to the laces of Violet's dress, and were in the process of loosening her restricting garment.

"Are you all right?" Monty frowned at the flush that had so quickly risen on Violet's cheeks. She coughed once, clearing her throat, than replied,

"Of course..just tired, I think I'll turn in soon. Klaus is probably looking around...y-you have a beautiful -ahem- lovely home." Monty seemed to accept her response because he bid her a good night and walked back down the stairs humming a familiar tune as he went. When the humming was almost inaudible, Violet shut the door, and spun around to face her menace of a brother.

"You!" she fumed looking slightly disheveled with a dress strap hanging loosely on her arm, and completely furious. Violet stalked forward, a glint sparkling in her dark eyes. Klaus smiled devilishly, then backed away, half afraid of what his older sister might do.

He backed up until his heels hit the side of Violet's bed. And before he could think of a calming word she pounced, knocking Klaus off his feet. They landed heavily upon the soft bed, instantly finding each others lips. Their limbs tangled helplessly as they moved together clumbsily at first, then hungrily. Violet shifted her hips and gasped as they aligned perfectly with Klaus. The pressure on his arousal made his arch up into Violet's body, a heady moan slipped past his lips before Violet leaned down to smother his sounds.

Klaus' roaming hands found their way back to the dangling ribbon that kept his sister's dress from coming off completely. He gave a small, yet strong tug, and was met with Violet's lust-filled gaze on him. Her eyes were dark, her pupils blown, and there was something in there that Klaus was trying to make out.

"Violet..." The sound that came out of his mouth was deep and rough, and so unlike his usual voice that he almost thought it hadn't come from him. Klaus gave a small smile, his eyes questioned her in a way his words couldn't. _Can I? _Violet blinked, her chest still heaving with short panting breaths. She leaned down again, pressing her mouth to Klaus' ear, one single word that would forever be burnt into Klaus' brain,

"Yes."

* * *

more? good? bad? i hope you don't hate me too much for not keeping up with this story..and for ending it there.. but i still would love and appreciate feedback. Hugs and Kisses for beautiful readers, Liadan. 


End file.
